¿Qué es Navidad?
by Ankoku Nosaka
Summary: Yami es huérfano, y solo tiene a su pequeño hermano Yuugi. Seto Kaiba, a él lo único que le importa es su hermano y empresa. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus vidas se cruzen? SKxYY, Shounen Ai Capítulo 5, listo.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué es Navidad?**

**By Ankoku Nosaka**

o..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..o

_Prólogo._

Buenos días. Mi nombre es Seto Kaiba, sí, el mismísimo dueño de Kaiba Corp. No creo en el destino ni mucho menos en la felicidad. Las amistades me parecen un verdadero fastidio... ¿no lo creen así?. Tampoco creo en el amor, lo único que quieren de mí es mi dinero.

Lo único que aprecio es a mi pequeño hermano Mokuba.

Y mi empresa...

Simplemente odio San Valentín, con sus estúpidos corazones, las estúpidas parejas llenas de zalamería y afectación.

También Navidad... sólo adorno la casa por Mokuba; si no fuera por él, la mansión no tendría ningún brillo. Estas festividades son de lo más tediosas para mí.

Regalos, dulces, comida... ¿Eso es _Navidad_?.

Sí... _definitivamente_.

Hola. Mi nombre es Yami Atemu, no es extraño que no me conozcas... soy un vago de la calle. Tengo un hermano menor, se llama Yuugi. El es muy alegre, me sorprende el hecho de que seamos hermanos... nuestra actitud es completamente diferente. Espóntaneo, positivo, hablador, bonachón, candoroso. Una persona ejemplar.

En cambio yo... ¿qué soy?. Taciturno, silencioso, realista, meláncolico. No es fácil que se burlen de mí. Algunos comentan que soy el hijo de Satanás. Mi vestimenta—mayormente—es negra. Mi nombre va muy bien conmigo.

Odio las festividades... prefiriría comer un humilde ramén que ir a la "repartición" de regalos. Si no fuese por Yuugi... ya me habría suicidado.

Sólamente regalos, comida, egoísmo, borrachera... ¿Eso es Navidad?.

Yo _creo_ que sí.

o..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..o

_Lalihoo...!. Esta es mi 3era publicación aquí... n.nU gomen por no actualizar mi historia de "Yami en el país de los gigantes"... pero Navidad está pronta... y --la verdad-- no me resistí._

_Espero actualizar rápido._

_Como verán es un Seto x Yami... ¡Ojala les agrade!._

_Sayonara..._

_**"Don't close your eyes, don't sleep... don't die"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Qué es Navidad?**

**By Ankoku Nosaka.**

**Seto x Yami // Shounen Ai// Yaoi**

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Una helada noche caía en la bella ciudad de Dominó. Las luces navideñas reinaban cada rincón del lugar, los cantos no cesaban, al igual que la multitud bailaba alegre o seguía los villancicos con un tono prudente de voz.

Aunque; para una joven castaña –que pasaba por allí; cargando una bolsa café. Con un suéter celeste y pantalones de mezclilla cabe decir- aquel canto le comenzaba a hartar.

— ¡Quieren callarse de una maldita vez!—gritó colérica, mientras acomodaba la bolsa café llena de pan dulce. Suspiró al ver que la habían ignorado completamente.

— Idiotas... todavía que cantaran bien—comentó, mientras seguía su camino a paso lento.

Era una idiota… ¿por qué demonios les había gritado? Tenía que aprender a _NO_ desquitar su cólera con los demás. Pero… ¡es qué no sabían cantar! Le desesperó… ¡Aquel canto de urraca fue la gota que derramó el vaso!.

¿Por qué Dios no se apiadaba de ella y le mandaba a cupido, para que flechara al amor de su vida? Ese sí sería un _regalo_ de Navidad.

Uno _muy_ bueno…

¡Qué estaba pensando!... Dios, si seguía así, ni siquiera Santa Claus se acordaría de ella.

La joven rió a su pensamiento, fue entonces que, en su trayecto, observó a una pareja de rubios.

— ¿Kujaku-san... queréis casarte con este obstinado, pero atractivo caballero?—preguntó meneando su cabellera con sus manos. La joven mujer sonrió.

— ¿Querrás decir con "este tonto, pero lindo rubio"?—el joven suspiró, con una gota de sudor en su cien— ¡Claro que sí!—la rubia se abalanzó sobre el joven, y le robó miles de besos.

La castaña prosiguió con molestia... que poco a poco fue cambiando por una clara seña de inquietud.

¿Acaso podría ser más miserable?...

Se había enamorado de su mejor amigo... y lo peor era que no era correspondida.

— Si no fuera tan frío... si tan solo...—susurró afligida, pero detuvo sus palabras al ver un viejo edificio, que parecía qué podría caerse en cualquier momento. Tenía un letrero, desgastado y sucio, que descansaba a un lado de la construcción, pero se podía leer claramente la palabra "Orfanato".

Entró, y fingiendo una sonrisa, recibió a la multitud de pequeños que se acercaron a ella.

— Hola... ¿dónde está Yami?—preguntó apurona, necesitaba hablar con él.

— Salió... Yuugi-chan quería ver los adornos navideños de las casas... creo que fueron a visitar la colonia... ¿Maximilian?—contestó una bella niña de cabellos rubios y perspicaz mirada esmeralda.

— Oh... ya veo—habló. Después de un molesto silencio, volvió a tomar la palabra, fingiendo una sonrisa. —Veo que... Yuugi, es el único ser, al qué, Yami... aprecia de verdad—soltó, para después dirigirse a una habitación al final del pasillo.

— Anzu...—susurró afligida la rubia, mientras veía melancólica la vieja y robusta puerta de madera, que se había cerrado segundos atrás.

..-..-..-..

Los alegres villancicos eran cantados por unas lindas mujeres, todas vestían de una túnica blanca, con dos esponjosos pares de alas de ángeles en su espalda.

Parecía una sinfonía proveniente de los mismísimos ángeles.

La solista parecía un ángel, tez clara… casi blanca. Bellos lirios de plata caían como cabellos y hermosísimos ojos azules, pero no zafiros… más bien celestes. Llenos de luz.

—Noche de Paz… Noche de Amor, todos duermen en derredor...

Las familias se abrazaban, los niños sonreían. Aquel bello canto, sin duda alguna, tranquilizaba el espíritu y los corazones de las multitudes… que ahora sonreían en paz.

— Yuugi… ¿podemos irnos ya?...—exclamó un joven pelirrojo de cabellos que desafiaban a la gravedad, con una clara seña de fastidio—Me he aburrido… —prosiguió dirigiéndose a otro joven –más pequeño- de cabello semejante al suyo.

—Oh… claro, quiero ver las casas adornadas —exclamó feliz, para después entrecerrar sus grandes ojos amatista— ¿verdad que las vamos a ver?... ¿Verdad Yami?... —susurró amenazante. Y, al recibir un asentimiento por el mayor, sonrió con dulzura. —Vamos pues…—.

Ambos caminaron por las vías vehiculares, admirando los bellos destellos navideños que reinaban en las lujosas mansiones de aquél lugar.

— Es muy hermoso… ¡parecen… parecen luciérnagas…!—exclamó con dicha el menor. Yami sonrió.

Tal vez Yuugi siempre regalaba una radiante sonrisa, o siempre estaba feliz… pero, eran pocas las veces en que Yuugi y él se divirtieran, y que ambos estuvieran contentos de ello.

Le alegraba el hecho de que su pequeño hermano no fuera un desdichado como él. Que aún creyera en la magia, en los demás…

Y… sobretodo, que aún era muy pequeño cuando pasó el accidente, y así no lo recordaba, si no… ¿cómo sería ahora?...

— ¡¡YAMI!!—Protestó el menor, al ver que su compañero se había largado a la tierra de los pensamientos— ¿Sigues allí?...—Al recibir un asentimiento, un tanto exaltado, prosiguió. —Te pregunté si podríamos ir a los columpios… sé que es noche y bla bla bla… pero¿Sí?...—dijo Yuugi, un tanto zalameroso, comenzando a abrir y cerrar sus ojos… en un adorable intento de los famosos "puppy eyes".

Tal vez no era la mejor propuesta… pero, sabía de antemano, que si no lo obedecía provocaría un berrinche… y sería nuevamente coronado como "Mr. Grinch"…, aunque no tenía nada que ver, el se _haría_ cargo que todo el mundo –o, al menos los niños del orfanato- le llamaran así por no cumplirle su berrinche.

— Sí Yuugi, pero de ahí nos iremos directo a la casa… ¿Correcto?

— Correcto.

..-..-..-..

— ¿Hermano?—preguntó un niño, no mayor de 13 años—Seto… ¿estas aquí?— soltó. Sus dedos tocaban con cautela la fina puerta de madera, la cual estaba entreabierta por su misma causa. Pero se dio cuanta de algo; la habitación estaba en penumbras.

Aquella habitación le recordaba una tétrica imagen de una casa embrujada. Algo raro, ya que, estaban en una época de paz y amor. Navidad.

¿Acaso ese cabezón, que tenía como hermano mayor, no le daba miedito la habitación?... Debería ser ciego… o muy valiente para dormir allí.

— Creo… que no está—susurró afligido, mientras cerraba nuevamente la alcoba— ¿Qué estará haciendo?..., mañana es noche buena…

El pequeño de cabello largo y azulado cambió su semblante a uno triste, para después suspirar.

Se sentía solo. Seto estaba ocupado… otra vez. Deseaba tener amigos; para invitarlos a la mansión, pasar un momento agradable… ser feliz.

Bueno, si tenía amigos. Leon y Noa.

Pero… los hermanos mayores de ellos, no se simpatizaban con su hermano. Eran demasiado soberbios y egocéntricos…

Interrumpió sus pasos.

— Esperaré a Seto en la acera…—comentó para sí mismo, al saber que cuando Seto Kaiba entraba en la mansión era –exclusivamente- para dormir. Si quería hablar con el… tendría que esperarlo afuera.

El jovencito se abrigó tomando un chaleco café, una bufanda negra y un par de guantes del mismo color. Sabía que una criada lo estaba vigilando. No por nada su hermano les pagaba tan bien.

Salió de la casona, y cuando observó que –efectivamente- la criada dejaba de seguirle; arrojó la bufanda por los aires y se dirigió a la acera… o más bien a lo que parecían varios columpios.

..-..-..-..

— ¡Por favor, un rato más…!—rogó Yuugi. No quería regresar, le era muy difícil abandonar aquella calidez. Las luces, los cantos… ¡Inclusive olía bien!

— No —cortó. Yuugi bajó la cabeza. — Lo siento, pero lo prometiste. ¿Tienes hambre?—Yuugi negó, pero un sonido de tripas lo desmintió— No has comido en todo el día, a excepción del chocolate… y NO trates de negar que tienes hambre, por que escuché aquel sonido… así que… será mejor irnos. La casa está lejos de aquí…—cuando terminó de hablar, vio aquel rostro de niño afligido… como si le hubiesen robado sus ilusiones.

¡Maldición!... ¿Por qué Yuugi tenía que ser así? Si no lo complacía… se sentía un miserable. Tendría que hacerlo por compromiso… no quería llegar a la casa y ser regañado por Anzu por _no_ tratarlo bien…

Sonrió.

No era verdad. No lo haría por compromiso… quería mucho a su hermano. ¿Era malo cumplir un muy inocente capricho?...

— Yuugi… mañana habrá quermés. Prometo traerte.

Yuugi levantó el rostro, algo dudativo.

— Pero…

— Yo también iré contigo… vendremos los dos…— Al recibir una sonrisa, y un asentimiento del menor, él también sonrío.

— Ahora sí… vayámonos…

Una luz los encandiló por segundos. Era una lujosa –y costosa- limosina blanca.

— ¡Seto! —se escuchó. Una voz infantil, con un tono bastante ilusionado.

..-..-..-..

De la lujosa limosina bajó un joven empresario –se podría decir, ya que sus ropas daban esos méritos- Su cabello sedoso y del rico color del chocolate se agitó con el compás del viento.

Impresionantes zafiros reposaban en su clara piel. Bellos sin lugar a dudas, con una chispa alegre -muy bien disimulada- sobresaliendo de su mirada ojiazul; al ver a su pequeño hermano menor.

Atractivo, sin lugar a dudas.

— ¿Mokuba?... ¿qué haces a estas horas aquí?—preguntó apresurado, ya que ya daba cerca de la media noche. — ¿Y tu bufanda? —.

Mokuba tembló nervioso. No era la primera vez que se deshacía de la estorbosa bufanda oscura. Aunque siempre la maldita regresaba a su alcoba limpia, planchada y muy bien doblada.

— ¿Y bien?...—prosiguió Seto, al ver que, Mokuba se quedó pensante.

— Eh… ¡Hay Seto!... ¡Hablando de una asquerosa bufanda! Tengo frío—comentó, para meterse rápidamente al vehículo.

El castaño resopló. Lo más lógico era que había tratado de deshacerse otra vez de ella. Era divertido ver la cara llena de fastidio del menor cuando descubría que la odiosa bufanda –lavada y planchada- estaba en el cajón.

Las maldiciones de Mokuba eran tan divertidas que nunca se cansaba de lavar y planchar, el mismo, la bufanda… para volvérsela a colocar otra vez.

Sonrió levemente; pero algo le llamó la atención entre los columpios.

Rojo. No, no era rojo… era más oscuro, pero brillante. ¿Oscuro y brillante? 2 pares de rubíes podrían ser.

Sin lugar a dudas… los más hermosos ojos carmesí que nunca antes había visto.

Su curiosidad era mucha. Pero no caminó.

Sus zafiros observaban el rubí del otro, sin molestarse a parpadear si quiera. Aunque –al parecer- el otro joven también se había quedado igual.

La belleza impresionante de sus ojos, dándole merecedor de el color de sus ojos. Azul rey.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Qué es Navidad?**

**By Ankoku Nosaka**

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

**Capítulo 2**

Apartó la mirada; tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Aunque admitía que le había causado un gran pesar.

Un momento.

¿Desde cuando Seto Kaiba apartaba la mirada?... ¡Desde cuando ÉL la apartaba!... pero...¿Por qué le cautivaron _aquellos_ ojos?...

— ¿Hermano?...—interrumpió. El silencio, el frío y sumado el hecho de que su hermano veía fijamente algo le ponía nervioso. Aunque el panorama estaba aluzado por la alegre luz navideña… el terreno oscuro ganaba por creces.

— Espera aquí… creí ver algo…—Mokuba parpadeó inseguro; Mientras el castaño se dirigió a los misteriosos orbes rubí.

— ¡A dónde!... ¡Y si es un ladrón¡Regrésate ya!...—habló Mokuba, nervioso.

Kaiba se detuvo. ¿Y sí era verdad?... era mejor no arriesgarse. No quería una tragedia para Navidad.

No lo pondría en peligro.

Subió al auto -y tras dedicarle una sonrisa a Mokuba para que se tranquilizara- volvió su vista a los columpios.

Nada.

Se desilusionó. Quería contemplar un poco más los ojos ardientes de aquél ser.

Presionó un botón grisáceo. El automóvil arrancó rumbo a la mansión.

..-..-..-..

La caminata se había tornado silenciosa. Yuugi –aparentemente- se había agotado de caminar, -o más bien aburrido; ya que su compañante no hablaba - y pidió a su hermano que lo cargase.

— Yuugi, no sé hasta cuando soportaré tus caprichos —comentó.

— Mmm, no lo sé. Tal vez el día que te valga madre mi persona—soltó Yuugi sonriente.

Yami sonrió suavemente. Y le dió –como pudo- una pequeña nalgadilla a Yuugi.

— ¡Hey!—se quejó, para después soltar una tierna risilla.

Yami fijó su vista al horizonte. Recordando.

Aquel zafiro intenso le había hecho sonrojar. Y era muy extraño, aquel joven era de las pocas personas que lo veían a los ojos.

La mayoría lo criticaban por eso. Sus ojos eran extraños. Inusuales... y –para algunos- malditos.

Aunque no se quejaba que le tuviesen miedo. Era mejor. Así no los molestarían... era mejor ser temido, que molestado.

¿O no?

A Yuugi no le molestaban por el. Y estaba muy agradecido por eso.

Un frío recorrió su cuerpo. Allí supo que tenía que acelerar el paso.

..-..-..-..

La chimenea blanquiza resplandecía por las hermosas llamas doradas y rojas que allí reposaban. La demasía en el adorno era increíble.

Pareciese que los mejores arquitectos hubiesen dado sus vidas por aquel fino mueble.

Allí, sentado elegantemente, estaba el joven de melena castaña. Sus dedos tocaban finamente el mango del finísimo sillón cobre.

— ¿De qué querías hablar Mokuba?—habló firme. Sabía que Mokuba le reclamaría algo respecto a la Navidad próxima.

— Seto... mañana es Noche buena, y... te sugiero que no trabajes; no quiero estar solo...—comentó lo más dulce posible, mientras meneaba con fervor la cucharilla del chocolate caliente— ¡Además!... ¿Y tú espirítu Navideño?...—inquirió al arrepentirse de su melosa voz, cambiándola a una; un tanto más _rebelde_.

Seto Kaiba _casi_ soltaba una carcajada.

Tal vez se había hablandado un poco con el primer comentario, inclusive la pinta de inocente le teñía bien. Pero había hechado todo a perder al inquirir de nueva cuenta su arrepentida y común voz.

Verlo así; nervioso, sonrojado y... extrañamente inocente; no tenía precio.

— ¿Qué pasa Seto?... ¡No me veas así!...—Mokuba –un tanto molesto- habló. Su hermano lo estaba viendo a los ojos como tratando de averiguar que se formulaba en su cabecilla; y eso no le convenía en lo más mínimo.

— Mokuba... sabes que mi empresa es la más eficiente del todo Japón, si me descuido un solo instante podré bajar porcentajes... y—se detuvo al ver la casi desesperanzada carita de Mokuba. No creyendo lo que hacía se colocó su blanca mano en su entreceja, masajeándose los párpados. — Mokuba, los porcentajes van a bajar por que esta época es la más avariciosa del año y...—Se detubo de nuevo, al escuchar unos débiles sollozos provenientes lógicamente de Mokuba. Enterró las uñas donde anteriormente había acariciado el mango del sillón. — Esta bien¿a qué hora me quieres aquí?...—sugirió, derrotado.

La faz de Mokuba se iluminó peligrosamente. Arrojó la taza de chocolate al piso, haciendo que en el acto; el fino artefacto de porcelana se hiciera añicos.

Sin darle importancia, se abalanzó contra su hermano en un gran abrazo.

— ¡Gracias Seto¡No te arrepentirás!...—tras propinarle aquella muestra de afecto le entregó un sobre blanco. — Leélo, allí esta la dirección y todo lo que necesitas para mañana. Nos vemos Seto.

Mokuba corrió, y al parecer se le había olvidado el detalle del chocolate en la alfombra beige, la cual ya había manchado bastante.

El castaño abrió el sobre delicadamente.

Allí adentro estaba un suave y fino papel blanco doblado elegantemente.

La letra manuscrita y dorada –con algunos adornos navideños, los cuales brillaban- se hacía resaltar.

— Se le invita a la quermés que se brindará gratuitamente en la colonia Maximilian. Habrá comida, música, juegos, y mucha diversión...—Seto rodó sus ojos en un gesto aburrido. Cuando decían que sería divertido, la verdad era que no lo era. — El horario será de 9pm a 2am. Ojalá y contemos con su asistencia. Maximilian J. Pegasus.

Pegasus... ¿Quién sería lo suficiente alocado para hacer una fiesta si no fuese el?. Tal vez la fiesta no estaría tan mal del todo.

Se levantó del sillón tras ver la hora –la cual la marcaba un antiguo reloj de madera- 12:48am se leía.

Prosiguió dando un bostezo, para dirigirse a su habitación.

Camino sin darle importancia al pequeño desastre que había abandonado su hermano. Al fin y al cabo, pronto amanecería y la servidumbre se encargaría de ello.

Por algo les pagaba... ¿Verdad?.

..-..-..-..

El barrio humilde de Dominó se veía un tanto tétrico a esas horas de la madrugada.

Sin luz, sin vida.

Aunque como dicen, no juzgues un libro por su portada.

Un abandonado y viejo edificio era la más clara señal que ese lugar era cálido por dentro.

Allí unos niños dormían –bien cobijados- sobre el pecho de un niño mayor que ellos, su llamativa cabellera era el almohadón de algunos de ellos.

Aunque el tampoco se quejaba; ya que también estaba en el país de los sueños.

Ese enternecedor cuadro era visto por otra persona que tenía cabellera parecida, no logrando suprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

— Se ven lindos¿No es cierto Yami?—habló suave la fina voz de una joven.

Yami suspiró y volteó a ver a la castaña.

— Si, lástima que "_Santa Claus"_ no vendrá éste año... he estado corto de dinero, y cada vez son más los niños abandonados.

— Trabajaremos, ya verás que les compraremos algo—comentó optimista la joven. — Tengo dinero ahorrado, puede que no sea mucho... pero nos alcanza para una cena formidable y juguetes baratos...

— Gracias por tu ayuda Anzu; eres la mejor amiga que pudiera tener.

La castaña sonrió. Aunque por dentro se ahogaba en su propia agonía.

— Y... ¿Cómo te fué con Yuugi?—inquirió. Tal vez el cambiar de conversación le subiría la autoestima... aunque fuese un poco.

— Bien, demasiado bien... que quiere que lo lleve otra vez... mañana habrá quermés.

Anzu se tensó. Pero cuando hiba a tomar la palabra, Yami la interrumpió.

— Se lo prometí... deberías ir tu también...

Anzu se sonrojó casi de inmediato. ¿Sería una cita muy bien disimulada?.

La chica asintió feliz, pero antes de hablar fué interrumpida nuevamente.

—... necesito que me ayudes a cuidar a los niños, a tí si te toman enserio.

Si. Grandioso, estúpendo. ¿Por qué la ilusionaba, para después, arrojarle una tina de agua fría? Si señor; ese era el Yami del que se había enamorado.

— Claro, estaré lista...

— a las 9 partiremos de aquí. Buenas madrugadas Anzu...

Tras guiñarle el ojo se dirigió con Yuugi y se arropó.

Anzu quedó mirándole fijamente, hasta que reaccionó y fué a acurrucarse a su lado.

Esa era la única manera de dormir con él.

Lo abrazó por la cintura y colocó su cabeza en el pecho de éste.

— Descansa...—susurró el pelirrojo para besarle la frente.

La castaña sonrió con amor, sonrojándose.

Y así quedó dormida; abrazando a su amor platónico.

Soñando quizá, que aquel joven que abrazaba le correspondería... algún dia...

Pero la escena no fué desapercibida de los ojos esmeraldas de una rubia; la cual sonrió, malinterpretándola.

..-..-..-..

En la mañana siguiente, en una conocida y bella mansión comenzaba la actividad. Algunas preparaban desayuno, otras limpiaban.

Actividades diarias en aquella mansión.

— ¡Síiiiiiiii¡SETO!... ¡PRENDE LA TELE!—gritó Mokuba lleno de dicha, mientras pateaba la puerta del dormitorio de su hermano mayor. —¡VAMOS!...

Al otro lado de la habitación –a duras penas- Seto Kaiba había prendido su televisión de plasma.

— Ya... ya la prendí—susurró Seto con fastidio.

— Muy bien—comentó. — Ahora ponle en el canal 234... ¡Y déjame entrar¿A poco piensas dejarme aquí?...

Seto Kaiba accionó un pequeño botón de la mesita de luz, y ésta se abrió; dejando ver a un Mokuba impaciente y en una piyama azul oscuro.

— ¡Si serás flojo!...—zumbó. Su hermano estaba tirado en la cama, con las cobijas hasta el cuello; prestándole atención a la T.V.

Mokuba suspiró y fué a recostarse con el.

— _Gracias a la Corporación Kaiba, estos pequeños tendrán un juguete para Navidad..._—se escuchó dentro de la T.V; o más bien de la rubia reportera, la cual vestía un elegante traje color carmín.

Seto Kaiba resopló.

¿Ese era el escándalo?... Solamente había donado unos cuantos juguetes a insistencia de Mokuba.

Aunque admitía que aquellas caritas ilusionadas lo habían conmovido un poco. Pareciese que Mokuba había encarnado en ellos...

Pero, no importando las circuntancia de sus actos... no se reprendía. Esa acción le había dejado mucha satisfacción.

Unas tiernas risillas le habían traido nuevamente a la realidad.

Al posar su vista nuevamente al televisor divisó una peculiar cabellera pelirroja, en forma de estrella.

Sus ojos amatisas reflejaban la tierna inocencia de la niñez. Unos ojos realmente hermosos.

— _Muchas gracias_—decía—_Les agradecemos a todos por acordarse de nosotros en esta época Navideña..._—concluyó dando una pequeña sonrisa; mientras sus crestas doradas se mecían al compás del viento.

Tras un pequeño silencio en la lujosa habitación del mayor, Mokuba soltó satisfecho.

— ¿Ves Seto?, tal ves para tí esa donación no haiga significado nada, pero...

— Te equivocas Mokuba—cortó el castaño—Si significó algo...

Mokuba sonrió. Tal ves su hermano podría ser algo cortante y frío... pero era un ser humano y tenía corazón.

— Hermano... tengo que ducharme..—se disculpó el menor—Te veré para almorzar... ¿cierto?...—tras recibir un asentimiento, brincó de la cama y salió apresuroso de la habitación. — ¡No te tardes!... ¡20 minutos y listo!—gritó.

Seto Kaiba quedó con mueca insatisfecha. Quitó las cobijas y prosiguió a sentarse en la cama. Sus orbes indicaban la espera.

Se escuchó la puerta de una habitación abrirse.

Seto Kaiba sonrió con malicia, teñida ligeramente con un surco de diversión.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces en _MI_ cajón de nuevo?!—se escuchó la voz de Mokuba, algo distante. —¡Yo te arrojé por los aires!—continuó, para después escucharse un fuerte portazo.

Seto sonrió; para después soltar una risilla un tanto infantil.

— Ahora sí... ya amaneció...—murmuró para sí.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

_Me alegra que les gustase la historia. Muchas gracias por los reviews..._ n.n ARIGATOU!


	4. Chapter 4

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

**Capítulo 3**

Bellos y frágiles copos de nieve caían desde el nublado cielo. La nieve era latente ya en los suelos y techos de las casas.

— ¡GENIAL!—gritó Yuugi, el cual salía del edificio con ropa muy ligera, y detrás los demás niños con ropas iguales.

Dentro de el edificio, más específicamente en la habitación del fondo del pasillo se encontraban tres jóvenes tendidos en las mantas del suelo.

Rojo, café y dorado eran los colores de sus cabellos.

El extraño cabello rojizo se movió un tanto entre los cobertores, para después levantarse tranquilamente. Estaba sentado en la cama, con las frazadas cubriéndole el regazo y lo que parecían unos cabellos café y dorado.

El joven de clara piel se talló los ojos para despejar un poco el sueño, y perezosamente los abrió. Dejando al descubierto sus orbes sangre.

Agitó su cabeza a ambos lados rápidamente. Y tras murmurar una pequeña maldición por ser el "último" en despertar, intentó levantarse pero algo lo detuvo.

¡Horror!

El sonrojo llegó de golpe. Ambas jóvenes le tenían abrazado, pero de una forma extraña.

La castaña yacía en su regazo, abrazándole el abdomen. Mientras que la rubia le tenía sujeta una pierna como si fuera un muñeco de felpa.

Odiaba que le abrazaran, que le besaran... era un verdadero fastidio. Además de pasar por el bufón de _alguien_ en especial.

Pero, allí estaba.

¿Por qué, sin más, se levantaba y dejaba que se azotaran contra el piso?... ¿Qué importaba?

Pero no. No. No lo haría.

Ellas fueron las primeras y únicas –aparte de Yuugi- que _no_ le demostraron miedo, desaprobación... o ignorancia.

Ambas lo apoyaron... ambas lo ayudaron. No podía ser jamás desagradecido, ellas eran sus... amigas.

Diantres... Tenía que soportarlo. Tenía que soportar sus abrazos, sus mimos –a un nivel aceptable, claro está- y no ser tan distante y frío, al menos, con ellas...

— ¡YA LEVANTENSE!—gritó la conocida voz de Yuugi, aunque después su tono se tornó picaresco al ver tan bochornosa escena. — ¡Míralo¡míralo¡míralo!... ¡Quién te viera!... ¡jaja!—

...mientras Yuugi no estubiese _allí_, claro. Tenía que cuidar su reputación.

El pelirrojo mayor se levantó de golpe, haciendo que –tanto Anzu y Rebecca- cayeran al piso. Pero eso no las despertó, y, en un acto de inconciencia; ambas se cubrieron de mantas y se abrazaron mutuamente.

Yami y Yuugi les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca. Después de un momento Yuugi carraspeó.

— Pues, a lo que venía...—Yuugi se exaltó con alegría. — ¡¡ESTA NEVANDO!!—tras decir, salió de la habitación dando brinquillos, imitando perfectamente a "Caperucilla Roja" en clara seña de ilusión.

Yami se quedó estupefacto.

Definitivamente ese sería un día... _peculiar._

..-..-..-..

Aquel joven castaño yacía en el comedor tomando tranquilamente un café, detrás un enorme ventanal reflejaba los bellos copos de nieve cayendo tranquilamente. Los cortinales rojizos daban a la mansión un aspecto antiguo, acogedor, y cálido.

El vapor del café se perdía en el ambiente, mientras su dueño lo aspiraba. Aquél olor era dulce.

No era penetrante como los perfumes que utilizaban algunas mujeres. Aunque para él más bien que perfumes, eran pesticidas.

Unos muy potentes.

Si las mujeres olieran a café, no le molestaría _tanto_ que le acosaran más seguido.

Volteó su mirada a la ventana, y lo que vio le cautivo…

Mokuba jugaba sanamente con la nieve, se perdía entre los árboles… cautivado por esos mismos. La bolita azul de su gorro se movía a compás de su dueño.

Mokuba. Hermano suyo que se impresionaba fácilmente, aquel que deseaba más vivir en el jardín que en la casa.

Inocente, ingenuo. Pero no por eso estúpido e ignorante. Sí. Ese era Mokuba Kaiba.

Contempló la nieve caer y sin pensarlo las orbes ardientes le llegaron.

Ese bello, trágico, y misterioso color lo cautivó.

Lo único que sabía era que el ser misterioso era rubio y ojos sangre. Rubio, por qué alcanzó a verle unos mechones… ¿O era mujer?

Quien sabe. Pero deseaba… _necesitaba_ contemplarlos.

_(...La canción "Imaginary" de Evanescence se escuchó...)_

Seto Kaiba sacó su celular del bolsillo y prosiguió a contestar. Resopló con fastidio al ver el remitente.

— ¿Qué quieres Zigfried?...—comenzó carente de amabilidad. Aquél sujeto le era despreciable. Se preguntaba como el hermano menor, Leon, lograba soportarlo... y quererlo.

— Los mismos modales de siempre…—nótese el sarcasmo. –Seto Kaiba¿dónde están tus modales?...—inquirió con burla.

— En el mismo lugar donde está tu humildad—indagó, sarcástico. Burlón.

Un resoplido frustrante escapó de la boca del pelirosa al otro lado de la línea.

Seto Kaiba con fastidio abortó la llamada. Lo último que escuchó fue un "Espera", pero obviamente no le prestó atención.

— Estúpido hipócrita... —resopló Kaiba, para apagar su celular y salir con su hermano.

..-..-..-..

Yami estaba absorto al paisaje blanco que tenía frente sí. No era la primera vez que veía la nieve, pero le asombraba que cada vez fuese más y más hermosa. Sus pupilas sangre estaban clavadas en el nublado cielo.

El joven escuchó unos leves murmullos provenientes de un establecimiento de regalos navideños.

3 mujeres y 5 hombres... todos jóvenes y quizá estúpidos. Las mujeres vestían minifalda y unas blusas de manga larga muy adheridas a su cuerpo, éstas siendo manoseadas por los hombres de apariencia vagabunda. Con pantalones bajo sus nalgas, aretes y camisetas hasta sus caderas.

Yami los fulminó con la mirada, y tras un incómodo silencio éstos jóvenes marcharon de ahí.

Si bien el joven de mirada sangre tenía estereotipo de brujo satánico, sádico e hijo de los demonios.

Yami sonrió, disfrutando del miedo de los demás. Y sin más retomó su marcha.

Le agradaba que le temieran pero...

— ¡Hola!—interrumpió un pequeño de escasos 5 años. — Me gusta tu pello... — sonrió con inocencia. Yami lo miró confundido, normalmente los niños cuando lo veían salían corriendo o llorando. Aquel niño de piel blanca, ojos y cabellos castaños, quizá...

— ¡Uram!...—gritó una señora, entre asustada y enojada. — Te he dicho que no te acerques a ese tipo de personas...— Tomó al niño por sus canillas y tras murmurar unas cosas como "Padre Nuestro" "Dios mío" y dirigirle una rápida mirada al pelirrojo caminó rápidamente alejándose y regañando al infante.

— ...No tengo rabia, señora...—susurró, para alejarse de las miradas curiosas del lugar.

Como odiaba... como odiaba. ¿Acaso no tenían una vida¿Por qué siempre están de metiches?...

Una multitud pasó al lado del pelirrojo, y lo qué escuchó lo encolerizó.

—..."Dios nos salve de este" "No te le acerques" "Tiene ojos de demonio" "Es hijo de Satán"...

La multitud conformada por ancianas, todas de vestido negro y con un rosario plateado en sus manos, una traía consigo una pequeña Biblia blanquizca.

Yami se guardó sus comentarios, por respeto... y por que no se rebajaría a maldecir a una anciana. No importase lo terca, ignorante o estúpida llegase a ser.

A palabras necias, oídos sordos.

Caminó lentamente, contemplando las mansiones... algunas lúgubres y tétricas, hermosas para él.

Del bolsillo de su gabardina negra sacó un papel blanco. Tras leerlo con insistencia rodó los ojos por el sitio, asegurándose de que fuera el lugar, pero un sonido lo desconcentró, era una música desagradable, ruidosa y sin sentido.

_...No me importa que uste sea mayor que yo, hoy la quiero en mi cama..._

Demonios. Esa "música" otra vez.

El sonido comenzó a acercarse rápidamente, un freno de autos y unas puertas cerrarse se escuchó.

—...Pero mira¿qué hace el demonio por acá?...—un sujeto, de vestimenta rapera y con un bat en las manos se le acercó.

—...¿Encontraste al rocke...?... Ya veo que sí...—sonrió sádicamente un segundo sujeto, con vestimenta parecida a su compañero. Agitó su palo de golf, cerca del rostro de Yami; quien seguía con semblante neutro y sus ojos llenándose de lástima. — ¿Acaso no nos temes?...—preguntó desconcertado, al ver la tranquilidad del pelirrojo.

—...No...—soltó, sin emoción. Los dos sujetos silbaron con una sonrisa en su rostro, y de la nada aparecieron más vándalos... gratamente armados con botellas, cuchillos y palos de golf.

—...pues, ahora nos tendrás... —

Los vándalos se acercaron peligrosamente al joven de vestimentas negras, quien sacó un cuchillo disimuladamente, escondiéndolo en su manga. Sin embargo; un joven se le acercó cuidadosamente por detrás y lo noqueó.

Yami calló pesadamente al suelo, cortándose en el trayecto la piel de su antebrazo.

..-..-..-..

Seto Kaiba salía encolerizado de su mansión recitando las mil y una maldiciones al los dueños de esa música. Que más que música, parecía un sonido molesto e indescifrable... estúpido.

Calmaría a esos... jóvenes, ese sonido le hacía perder la paciencia y lo desconcentraba enormemente.

Dobló la calle, y al encontrar el automóvil cobrizo, el cual retumbaba por el sonido.

Sonrió sarcástico. Se tronó los dedos y aceleró el paso, ganando altanería. Si, demasiada altanería.

..-..-..-..

Dolor... un dolor profundo.

Sentía dolores descomunales por todo su cuerpo, más específicamente en su antebrazo derecho. Su bello cuchillo era muy afilado, y lo valía ya que todos los días lo afilaba con esmero. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

—...¿Qué¿Por qué jodidos sonríes, puerco espín?—le pateó el abdomen, y sonrió victorioso al ver la faz de clamante dolor del otro. — Así me gusta... —

Por un segundo había olvidado que no se encontraba solo... Demonios, no quería que le doliese el cuerpo, no quería ser frágil... quería ser inmune, temido y respetado. Así Yuugi estaría a salvo...

—...Ves, ya sabía que no era hijo de Satán... son puros cuentos... —

—...S-sí... —articuló Yami, sorprendiendo a los demás, quienes prepararon sus armas—...Yo, no... No, soy hijo de él... yo... —Yami carraspeó, abriendo sus ojos rápidamente, observando al tipo que se encontraba frente a el. El joven se sobresaltó, la mirada rojiza reflejaba rencor, burla... y mucha lástima. —...No, ten-go padre... — sonrió sádico, para soltar una pequeñas risillas algo diabólicas.

El joven pelirrojo hablaba en susurros, con un acento misterioso. Escondiendo con éxito su dolor, tenía que ser fuerte y aparentar fuerza sobrehumana... sólo así Yuugi estaría a salvo.

Los jóvenes retrocedieron un paso. Tenían miedo, ese joven tenía los orbes penetrantes, además el color de éstos les parecía sumamente lúgubre.

De pronto la música cesó; los jóvenes asustados, pensando que era por obra del joven de gabardina oscura corrieron evitando –según ellos- su dolorosa muerte.

Atrás, Seto Kaiba estaba en el auto; apagando la estero.

Se estremeció al ver frente suyo, un joven estaba en el nevado suelo. Debajo de su brazo derecho la nieve estaba teñida de sangre.

—...— Kaiba corrió presuroso, no despegando sus ojos de los del otro. Esos ojos... eso ojos... los recordaba, pero...

—...¿Estas bien?... — Si, una pregunta estúpida. Pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió. El joven trató de articular palabra, pero sólo se escuchó un débil graznido.

Kaiba sacó su celular, marcó rápidamente a una ambulancia y tras despedirse con un "¡Es urgente, apúrese maldita sea!" colgó.

El castaño no supo si haría bien moverlo. El frío piso le servía como anestesia a sus heridas... ¿verdad?

Aquellos malditos... cobardes, temerosos y ruines. ¿Atacar a un joven entre 15¿Qué se creían?... Pero lo peor... estaban armados.

Yami le miraba absorto. Recordaba ese rostro, ojos y cabello. Sonrió, le alegraba verlo otra vez.

— ...¿Eres masoquista?... — Inquirió altivo, con su aire altanero que le caracterizaba. Odiaba admitirlo, pero el silencio le parecía demasiado incómodo. Además se extraño al ver la pequeña sonrisa que le dirigía.

El silencio se pronunció cada vez más.

Sus miradas delineaban la figura del otro, se hablaban con la mirada y –al menos- el pelirrojo disfrutaba el silencio.

El sonido inconfundible de las sirenas de la ambulancias se hizo presente. Paramédicos salieron rápidamente, las camillas tras de ellos.

Un anciano con sobrepeso y traje beige se dirigió con Kaiba.

— ...Señor, llegamos lo más pronto que pudimos pero, ya ve que es noche buena y que los médicos quieren vacaciones... —

Kaiba ni le prestaba atención, supervisaba de que los paramédicos cumplieran perfectamente su oficio y asegurándose de que no lo lastimaran.

— Dios santo... —exclamó una enfermera, asustada. —¡Rápido¡Hemorragia!... ¡Tiene enterrado un cuchillo en el antebrazo!

Yami abrió los ojos con espanto al sentir una mascarilla en su nariz. Maldita sea... ¡Somnífero!

Intentó moverse, gritar, saltar... huir. Pero su cuerpo estaba adormecido.

_...Yuugi, tenía... Yuugi se preocuparía... Yuugi, Yuugi..._

— ...Yuugi... — murmuró, para caer a un sueño forzado. Aliviándole completamente el dolor. En los sueños no duele nada, no se siente nada... se es libre de el cuerpo carnal.

Seto Kaiba, sin saber por qué, subió a la ambulancia. Después avisaría a Mokuba, después... ahora, solo... sólo, quería cuidarlo.

...Pero, _¿Por qué?_...

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

¡Listo!... Domo Arigatou por sus reviews... no tengo nada más que decir, sólo que me disculpen por el retraso.

¡...Nuevamente gracias...! n.n

**Ankoku Nosaka.**


	5. Chapter 5

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

**Capítulo 4 **

Una joven castaña yacía frente al espejo, maquillándose con esmero. Tras ella, una joven más pequeña y de cabellos rubios le peinaba delicadamente.

—...Vamos, Anzu... — comenzó la rubia. — Todo el mundo sabe que tú y Atemu-san son pareja... ¡Incluso yo los descubrí la otra noche! — Anzu se sonrojó violentamente — Atemu-san te quiere mucho. Qué yo sepa un hombre no abraza, ni se deja abrazar si no quiere a la persona... ¿Me entiendes, verdad?... — Anzu negó con la cabeza. Rebecca suspiró. — Lo que trato de decirte... es qué... —Rebecca, comenzaba a entrelazarle los cabellos castaños, para colocarle un listón rojizo. —...quizá, Atemu-san si te ame.

—¿¡Qué!?... —Anzu cubrió su boca, entre asombrada, nerviosa y avergonzada. Tomó una bocanada de aire, y comenzó a hablar en murmullos —... ¿Có-como es qué tú?... ¡Amiga, que dices!; ¡Eso es...!, imposible...

—... ¿Imposible?... Anzu, por favor... ¿Eres idiota o qué¡Está más claro que el agua que Atemu-san te adora!, no niegues que la otra ves te besó...

—... ¿Y qué? Soy su amiga... y créeme que solo seré eso... —soltó la palabra "amiga" con nostalgia. Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero no lloró. — _Además fue en la frente..._ — pensó, más nostálgica.

—...¡¡BAKA!! — exclamó Rebecca, con desesperación. — ¡Tienes a tu amor¡Sólo tienes que conquistarlo!... ¡ANZU REACCIONA! — La chica rubia encaró a la castaña, molestándose por la negatividad de ésta. Anzu abrió los ojos sorprendida. — ...¡¡¡Entiende!!!, no te des por vencida tan fácil, lucha... ¡Lucha por él!...— Me encargaré que ésta noche, ambos de una vez por todas... ya comiencen con una relación estable... ¡Y no digas nada, que no cambiaré mi parecer! — inquirió. Anzu estaba apunto de tomar el habla, pero fue callada por la rubia.

—Pero, tú no entiendes... — Rebecca guardó silencio. La vista de Anzu se había oscurecido, refugiada entre sus cabellos castaños. — Yami no es un chico normal... Yami es diferente, Yami es una persona admirable... ¿Por qué crees que me enamoré de él? —Rebecca sonrió, melancólica — El es el único que no me habla por mis atributos físicos, por mi belleza... — Estoy segura que... qué ni siquiera sabe que soy mujer, o si lo sabe me vé como amiga... y no como mujer... — Rebecca suspiró. Anzu tenía el semblante oscurecido, sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer. — No es de las personas que demuestren afecto todos los días... pero está siempre ahí. En las buenas, en las malas... siempre... — La joven sonrió y levantó su faz. Dejando ver aquella falsa y linda sonrisa de niña buena. —...El me dijo una vez... que, que solo vivía por Yuugi... que, que su vida no valía nada; según él... Yuugi es lo único que importa.

La joven, sin poderlo evitar rompió en llanto. Un llanto lastimero, melancólico y desdichado.

Rebecca la abrazó con fuerza, derramando una pequeña lágrima en el hombro de su amiga. Si bien Yami era su amigo, uno muy querido... y le dolía que éste no se valorara a sí mismo.

—...¡MALDICION¡Rebecca!... ¡¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de él?!... ¿¡¡POR QUE!!? — Anzu abrazó a la chiza con más fuerza. — ¿¡Por qué tengo que ser el corazón roto!?...

Anzu gritaba en llanto, dolida y rechazada.

Después de unos minutos; Anzu, ya más tranquila, se recostó en el regazo de Rebecca. Se había desahogado y se sentía tan... bien, tan libre y ligera como una pluma.

—...Anzu...

—¿Sí?

—...Estoy segura que Atemu-san te quiere, y eso es mucho debido a su carácter... dale tiempo, quizá... y sí se te haga...

Anzu le sonrió dulcemente a su pequeña confidente... quizá, después de todo... tenga una oportunidad; además... ¿Quién tendría más oportunidad que ella para entrar en el misterioso y lejano corazón de Yami?...

...A su parecer, nadie...

..-..-..-..

En el hospital de Dominó se respiraba la calma, desesperación, alegría, miedo y nervios del silencio. Unas familias alegres, otras temerosas y otras más, como Seto Kaiba, desesperadas.

El castaño jugaba con sus pulgares, nervioso. Sus zapatos de charol tocaban el suelo con insistencia; para algunos su zapateo era perturbarte, pero guardaban los comentarios por respeto. Quizá estaba en una situación muy difícil... u otros simplemente le habían reconocido y no querían problemas.

En la mente de Seto Kaiba habitaba una confusión y desesperación enorme.

Primeramente... ¿Qué hacía EL acompañando a un perfecto desconocido al hospital?...

Pero, ahora que lo analizaba... No era tan desconocido. Esos ojos rojos eran inconfundibles... además, personas con ese color de ojos nunca la había visto... no era lógico encontrar a dos personas con esos ojos...

Después de 21 años de vida... ¿Ahora se le aparecían dos personas, así como así?...

No, imposible. Además, las crestas doradas, tez pálida... y los ya mencionados ojos sangre eran ya características propias del ser que le cautivó aquella noche...

Un momento... ¿Cautivó?

...¿Desde cuando le había cautivado?...

Aceptaba que el muchacho era... pues, peculiar. Nunca había visto tan impresionantes ojos sangre...

Y dale con los ojos... ¡Qué tenían esos ojos, además del color, que lo cautivara tanto!...

Aunque, es sí... todo le cautivó, desde sus crestas rubias, hasta sus cabellos pelirrojos... y sumándole la tendencia de éste último por desafiar a la gravedad.

...Un momento... el niño...

...¡Ese niño!...

Seto Kaiba abrió los ojos como platos, y cesó el zapateo inmediatamente.

¡Bingo!... ¡Aquel niño del la TV. tenía un parecido enorme con el chico de ojos rojos!...

¡Posible y fueran parientes!...

...No... No era posible. ¡Era lógico!, era obvio que ambos fueran hermanos, su parecido era enorme. Si al más pequeño le quitase sus enormes ojos violáceos y los cambiara por rubí, además de aumentarle uno que otro mechón rubio, sería idéntico.

Se agradecía nuevamente; aquella donación de regalos, era aún más especial, ahora solo tendría que investigar el paradero del chico de la TV... De eso se encargaría Mokuba, un poco de trabajo antes de noche buena no le caería nada mal...

¡Mokuba!...

¿Qué diantres le estaba pasando hoy?... Había olvidado completamente llamarle...

Pero, aún así¿Qué le diría?... ¿Qué se subió a una ambulancia, a cuidar a un joven que fue apaleado por unos granujas?...

Sí. Lógicamente suprimiría la palabra "cuidar" y la remplazaría por otra cosa. Por ejemplo... que se había sentido increíblemente mal dejar a ese joven a su suerte, y el como buena persona, optaría por ayudarlo...

Demonios¿qué estupidez era esa?...

Maldición. ¡Era Mokuba!, su perspicaz hermano menor... uno al que lo conocía terriblemente bien. No podría mentirle...

Debía razonar bien las cosas. No, _tenía_ que hacerlo... o tendría que soportar a un Mokuba, felizmente emocionado, fastidiándolo con un sermón sobre el corazón.

¡Ja!... Ayudar a _esa_ persona no tenía nada que ver con _eso_¿verdad?

...Nada, absolutamente nada...

..-..-..-..

Yuugi tenía la vista clavada en la puerta, preocupado.

Ya pasaban más de 6 horas desde que Yami se marchó. Solamente visitaría el lugar de la posada navideña, para no tener pierde en la noche, y regresaría rápidamente.

Yuugi se había empeñado en acompañarlo, pero Yami se negó. Sus méritos constaban de que el solo llegaría más rápido... y así, sin más se marchó por la solitaria carretera.

Aunque Yuugi sabía que mentía. La razón por la cual no quería ser acompañado era... simplemente que, no quería aparentar ternura. Se suponía que Yami era un "brujo satánico"...

Al menos, así era estereotipado por la demás gente.

...¡Qué estúpida gente habita ya en éste mundo!...

Si bien Yami tenía gustos distintos y peculiares. Adoraba lo arcano, oscuro. Lo lúgubre, terrorífico. Lo sangriento, lo raro, lo olvidado...

¿Eso era alabar a Satán?

Pero, bueno; sabía que su hermano no se dejaría mal influenciar. ¿Para qué mortificarse de los comentarios de la demás gente?... ¿Para qué?

Yami no le daba importancia, sabía que no era verdad y punto.

Y a el, que le constaba mucho, ya que Yami era su hermano mayor y lo conocía mejor que nadie. Nunca podría engañarlo, ni el a él.

—... ¿Yuugi? —habló tranquilamente una niña, similar en su altura.

—...¿Mmm¡Rebecca¡Hola! —Sonríe— ¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito tu ayuda... es sobre Anzu...

—... ¿Anzu?... ¿Qué pasa con ella?...

—...Mira... ¿Atemu-san aún no llega?

—No... Aún no.

—Yuugi... Anzu se enamoró de Atemu-san— soltó violentamente. Era lo mejor, así se evitaba más vueltas, y sumando el hecho de que no tenia tanta paciencia. Clavó sus ojos en los violáceos de Yuugi; el cual estaba sorprendido.

Un largo silencio, muy incómodo se hizo presente. Yuugi estaba estupefacto. Rebecca estaba nerviosa y tensa.

El tema era, un tanto delicado. Además prometió por lo más sagrado ayudar a Anzu... para qué al fin ambos fueran, pareja. No le gustaban las vueltas, y antes de perder el valor, prefirió soltar violentamente aquellas palabras.

Yuugi aún no asimilaba completamente. Si bien sospechaba del cariño que ambos se tenían, no era para tanto... Yami veía a Anzu duramente como una amiga. Y duramente, debido a su carácter de joven solitario.

—... Yuugi... —llamó la rubia. — ¿Podrías ayudarme?...

—...¿Ayudarte?...

—Sí... ayúdame a que Atemu-san fije su mirada en Anzu... no es mucho...

Yuugi parpadeó dos veces seguidas, con rapidez. Y tras un suspiro comenzó una plática calmada... y quizá un tanto desilusionadora para la chica.

—Rebecca... Mi hermano no es un chico normal... el es alguien más maduro, más amargado... y más oscuro que los demás. Yami no cree en el amor, y ni siquiera le atraen las chicas... le parece una pérdida de tiempo.

Sabes los gustos de Yami, y aunque Anzu se vistase de un bello vestido gótico negro, con cadenas y todo lo demás... no creo que cambie mucho.

— Yuugi miró la faz de Rebecca, la cual estaba rebosante de desilusión— ...Rebecca... ¡No me mires así! Yo solo te digo lo que sé, y lo que sé es que Anzu solamente será una amiga, y muy querida, por mi hermano. No creo que sea amor...

—...Pero... ¿y sí...?

—No — cortó Yuugi, serio. — No le des más alas a Anzu. La harás entrar en una depresión... Rebecca...

—Pero... ¡Debe haber alguna manera¡Todos tenemos sentimientos!... ¡Todos nos enamoramos!

—Sí... pero de la persona a la que queremos, no de la que nos obligan a querer. — Rebecca guardó silencio, con faz lastimera — Sé que quieres ayudarla, pero no le mientas así... Yami no es sentimental, o tan afectuoso... lo sabes bien.

—Pero... — Rebecca calló, ya no tenía más palabras. Quizá Yuugi tenía algo de razón... pero... No, había prometido ayudar a Anzu y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Sonrió con falsa ingenuidad, y se alejó.

Mientras Yuugi le sonreía con comprensión a sus espaldas; Rebecca fruncía el seño. Si Yuugi no le daba importancia, ella sí, y mucha.

Anzu y Yami serían una muy enamorada pareja y punto. De eso, ella se encargaría.

..-..-..-..

Desesperación, cólera y nerviosismo eran sus principales emociones en este instante.

Desesperación gracias a la ridícula lentitud del médico. No sabía cuantas horas habían ya transcurrido y sin noticias.

Cólera por ésta misma, y que la mayoría de los pacientes le veían extrañados. Como si fuera un bicho raro. Con fascinación, y mucho asombro. Y –sinceramente- se veían totalmente ridículos y estúpidos. Eso le provocaba unos nervios de los mil diablos.

Normalmente los habría ignorado completamente; pero debido a la sobrecarga de aburrición y desesperación, los recurría para distraerse unos momentos. Quizá burlándose de sus gestos ridículos.

Pero en vez de diversión le había provocado unos malditos nervios. ¡¡Lo qué necesitaba, una dosis tremenda de malditos nervios!!

Seto Kaiba comenzaba a zapatear nuevamente, con una irritación y fuerza abrumadora.

Comenzaba a odiar ese lugar, las miradas se pronunciaron aún más. Y era para esperarse, ya que era el único sonido de la sala. Todas las miradas, por muy indiscretas y ridículas que pudiesen ser, era la deducción humana más obvia.

...Quizá empleaban al castaño como una medida de distracción, para olvidarse de sus propios problemas; imaginando tal ves los problemas médicos de éste...

Olvidarse de sus problemas... inquiriendo lástima hacia la persona ajena.

Un extraño, pero singular sistema de desorden y distracción mental.

Unos pasos más se hicieron resonar por el suelo. Los pasos calmados, largos y quizá algo pesados llamaron la atención del joven ceo.

Era un doctor.

Su bata blanca, una cartera grande de cuero negro y el singular gafete con su apellido –el cual era "Taylor"- lo acusaban de ese mérito.

—...¿Seto Kaiba, está aquí el señor Kaiba?... —inquirió cuidadoso. Quizá temía lo que pudiese hacerle dicha persona.

—Aquí... doctor¿Por qué han demorado tanto?... ¿Qué pasa?... —soltó violentamente, al momento de levantarse y encarar al tipo de la bata blanca.

El doctor; quizá espantado por el comportamiento del castaño, comenzó la plática un tanto taciturna.

—Señor Kaiba, es un placer atender a usted, sus amigos o familiares, nuestro centro es uno de los más eficientes de todo Japón... —comenzó. El doctor se tensó al ver la mirada entre irritada y molesta del ceo, así que comenzó a hablar del joven paciente. — ...El joven, el que trajo usted...

—...Ya se cual, hable... se me está agotando la paciencia... —sugirió entre dientes, asustando al pobre hombre.

—...S-sí, verá... el joven está en perfecto estado, no tiene nada grave. Le hemos untado medicamento para las heridas, también le hemos aplicado un torniquete en el antebrazo... y unas pastillas para el dolor muscular... ¡Si gusta puede llevárselo hoy mismo¡Está pronto a despertar!

—...Guíeme a verlo antes que nada, después me lo llevaré... ¿Entendió?

—...¡S-sí!, sígame por favor...

Seto Kaiba, con su magnífica aura altanera y sobérbica fue tras el asustado médico, quien caminaba lo más rápido posible.

Le temía al joven Ceo; de eso no habría duda.

..-..-..-..

Le dolía la cabeza. Se sentía entumecido de pies a cabeza.

…¿Dónde estaba?... ¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar?...

—Joven… ¿Cómo se encuentra?... —Yami se estremeció. La voz suave, lógicamente femenina, provenía de una joven enfermera castaña. La joven le sonrío, acomodándole la almohada. —…Tienes unos ojos muy peculiares, créeme que nunca había visto ese color…—Continuó sentándose a lado de Yami, sonrojándose.

—…¿Do-dónde… estoy? —su voz se escuchaba apagada, débil. Se sorprendió al escucharla… ¿Por qué su voz sonaba así?

—En el hospital… ¿No recuerda?

Yami abrió los ojos sumamente impresionado. Los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe… La música, los vándalos, los palos de golf, la caída, el miedo, dolor…, el joven castaño diciéndole masoquista, el sonido de la ambulancia… Yuugi…

Yami se paró violentamente, asustando a la enfermera.

…¡¡¡YUUGI!!!...

—¡Espere!... ¡Joven…!—la enfermera trató de retenerlo por los hombros, Yami aún estaba muy débil… por lo cual la enfermera ganó en su intento por acostarlo nuevamente.

Yuugi… ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado?...

—¿Qué día es hoy?... —susurró. La enfermera sonrió, tratando de calmarlo.

—24 de diciembre… Noche buena

—…¿Y la hora?... — La enfermerilla giró sus ojos castaños hacia su muñeca, enroscándose su manga blanca.

—Las… siete cuarenta

¿7:40?... ¡Demonios¡Recordaba haber salido de casa a las 10 de la mañana!

Juraría que Yuugi estaba muriéndose de la preocupación. Y sabía que si Yuugi se preocupaba demasiado iría a buscarlo…

¿Y si se perdía¿Y si le hacían algo?... ¿Y si…?

No. No, NO. Jamás se lo perdonaría, NUNCA.

Con fuerzas sobrehumanas arrojó a la enfermera a un lado, quitándose con desesperación el suero y demás cables. Sintió un dolor en su antebrazo, y entonces fue cuando recordó el cuchillo.

¿Dónde?... ¿Dónde estaba?

Cuando se proponía a bajar de la cama para interrogar a la enfermera, la puerta se abrió.

La faz sorprendida y asustada del doctor, y los ojos fríos –igualmente sorprendidos, o puede que más- de Seto se clavaron en el.

El silencio reino unos segundos.

El doctor se dirigió con la enfermera asustada, la cual no dejaba de ver los ojos del más pequeño.

—Ya despertaste…—la voz de Seto resonó en la habitación, como un eco. Con un profundo y muy escondido alivio.

Yami se quedó quieto, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los ojos del otro.

No quería hacerlo… no podía hacerlo.


	6. Chapter 6

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

**Capítulo 5**

—…¿¡CÓMO QUÉ NO HA REGRESADO!? — el grito de la castaña se escuchó hasta fuera del edificio, asustando a las personas que pasaban por ahí; las cuales habían clavado sus ojos en el descuidado edificio.

Dentro del lugar, el pequeño tricolor estaba en una esquina… llorando. Se sentía tan mal… y Anzu gritando como histérica no ayudaba mucho.

Rebecca le había comentado minutos atrás sobre el desaparecimiento de Yami.

—¡¡¿Por qué…NO ME HABIAN DICHO?!! —Yuugi sollozó aún más, pero Anzu estaba tan enojada que no se dio cuenta. —¡¿Qué tal si le hicieron algo, eh?!... ¡POR QUÉ JODIDOS NO ME HABIAN DICHO¡YAMI PUEDE ESTAR EN PELIGRO!... ¡QUÉ TAL SI LO…! — giró sus ojos con Yuugi, el cual estaba hecho ovillo.

Anzu apretó sus puños en furia, pero al analizar lo que había pasado, aflojó sus puños. Sus lágrimas cayeron.

Su mueca furiosa cambió a una completamente diferente. La culpa le invadió.

—…Yuugi…

La castaña se aproximó con el muchacho, el cual comenzaba a temblar levemente. Giró su vista al pasillo paralelo, y lo que vió le culpo mucho más: Las caras asustadas de los niños, mirándole con terror.

¿Qué tantas estupidecez había dicho en ese momento¿Por qué se había dejado llevar por su cólera?... ¡Era una idiota!... ¡Una inmensa idiota!

—…Yuugi, yo, yo… no fue… Oh¡Perdóname!

La castaña cayó de rodillas; provocando un sonido hueco. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y más lágrimas cayeron.

—…¡Soy una estúpida¡Me dejé llevar por mi cólera!. No fue mi intención asustarlos, nunca… —Yuugi giró, encarándola. —Perdónenme. Niños, Rebecca… y sobre todo tu Yuugi. ¡Es qué soy tan débil, tan idiota, tan…!

—Anzu…

Anzu abrió los ojos rápidamente, encarando a Yuugi; el cual le sonreía. Las lágrimas de Anzu fluían, mientras que las de Yuugi solo habían dejado marcas húmedas por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— Anzu, entiendo… no-no llores más. Mejor busquemos a mi hermano… ¿Sí?

Anzu asintió, más tranquila.

¿Habría ser más noble y dulce, que el propio Yuugi?. No lo creía.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento. Luego recompensaría a Yuugi… pero primero estaba Yami. Tenía que encontrarlo… y de ser posible, declarársele.

—Vamos, Yuugi… ¡Busquemos a Yami!

..-..-..-..

—Es…extraño, muy extraño…

—¿Extraño¿A qué se refiere, doctor?

—Señor Kaiba… el joven que trajo a este centro… ¡Por Dios!. ¿Cómo y de dónde sacó semejante fuerza para derribar a la enfermera?... ¡El debe estar débil y algo sonso por el calmante…!

—…¿Y tiene algo de malo que no pasó así, _mi estimado doctor_? —Kaiba sonrío con sorna, dando entender que lo último lo pronunció con burla y sarcasmo.

—En absoluto… —redactó con voz fuerte, para después debilitarla y enarcar una ceja, en un gesto tendencioso.—_pero_ _no deja de_ _ser extraño_…

..-..-..-..

Genial…

Ahora estaba vendado –por no decir amarrado- a la camilla del hospital. Y viendo borroso para terminar.

La nueva enfermerilla le veía atentamete… como esperando que algo sucediera. De entre su vista borrosa podía distinguir unos ojos jade y una melena corta negra como el carbón… y piel pálida como la suya propia.

Parecía… encantada o maravillada con el joven que yacía recostado en la cama. Sus jades miraban con intensidad el carmín del otro.

—Tienes… un nombre muy bello. Yami… ¿Verdad?…

¿Bello?

Sus ojos trataron de aclarar la imagen de la joven, pero era casi imposible… aún tenía residuos del calmante que le propinó el… _desgraciado_ doctor…

Además… ¿Quién le había dicho su nombre?... No recordaba haberlo dicho, a menos que… lo hubiese mencionado antes de que le propinaran el 2do calmante. No estaba seguro…

—…Me llamo… _Kali_(1)… la otra enfermera se espantó un poco contigo… comentó que eras… _peculiar_…

—…Ella dijo raro¿verdad?...

Un silencio reinó unos segundos. La joven no esperaba que el joven se atraviera a hablarle… le sorprendió, aunque después sonrío agradecida… quizá él era el amigo que estaba buscando.

—Para serte franca, sí… eso dijo.

—Mmm… yo que pensaba que le había gustado…—sonrío. Extrañamente la joven le transmitía una… confianza muy cálida. Quizá podría ayudarle a salir de ahí.

—Umm… eso sí…, no lo sé…—rió levemente.

—…¿Por qué dijiste que mi nombre era bello?...

La chica sonrío más ampliamente esta vez.

—¿Y por qué no?... no sé como te suene esto, pero… me agrada la oscuridad. Es sumamente hermosa… misteriosa, melancólica, feliz, tranquila… como lo son los…

—…cementerios…

—Exacto—sonríe—en ese lugar se respira… tanta paz… tanta soledad… no sabría describirlo… es cautivador… cálido y frío a la vez.

—Valla… en realidad creí ser el único con gustos… macabros y oscuros… en este lugar, es muy agradable conocer gente así…

—Créeme que hay muchos más… ojalá un día te presente a mis amigos.

Amigos…

Era extraño. Normalmente la soledad era su más fiel compañera… y casi todo el tiempo convivía con ella. Pero… no le desagradaba la idea… en lo absoluto.

—…quizá no seamos muchos… pero…

—No importa… normalmente no suelo ser muy sociable… tengo solamente 2 amigas y mi hermano… Yuugi

—…¿Hermano?

—Sí. Prometí llevarlo a una fiesta de navidad… créeme que odio esas cosas pero…—sonríe—lo quiero más de lo que las odio…

—Te entiendo. También tengo que sacrificarme por mis padres…

—…pero, ya no podré cumplirsélo… estoy aquí encerrado como loco…

—Te ayudaré…—la joven se dirigió a un sillón cobrizo y de debajo del cojín sacó un morral negro con un blanco pentagrama grabado en él. —Cuando estaba en mi receso encontré una bellísima daga en la basura… tenía algo de sangre en el filo. Me gustó y la tomé. Fuí al baño y lo lavé… después lo guardé aquí… ¿Te parece familar?...

Como si fuese magia… su vista se aclaró de pronto. Ahí… entre las esbeltas y elegantes manos de la joven estaba su daga…

—…es mía…

—Lo sé. Te sacaré de aquí, y así tú y tu hermano iran a esa fiesta…

Yami sonrió tan feliz como nunca lo había hecho.

Estaba eternamente agradecido con la joven… jamás podría pagarle semejante acto.

La joven también sonrío. Sabía que estaba arriesgando su empleo… pero ¿Y qué?...,el placer de ayudar a su nuevo amigo era tan gratificante. Ayudar a quien en verdad lo necesita –y a quien valía la pena- le llenaba de paz.

—Comenzemos por cortarte esas desgraciadas… _vendas_

..-..-..-..

—…Anzu, este lugar me asusta…—Yuugi se frotó los antebrazos con frenesí, observando espantado el panorama en donde se encontraban.

—¡Oh vamos, Yuugi!… Sí, el lugar es frío… oscuro y macabro, pero ignóralo y verás que se te pasa… en cuanto al frío… ehhh, digamos que… Rebecca descompuso el aire acondicionado…

—…Aún así… asusta, y mucho

Y no era para menos. El lugar estaba húmedo, nevado… la pálida luz de la luna no alcanzaba a iluminar la mayoría de los callejones. Y escasamente iluminaba el cuerpo de ambos.

Yuugi se aproximó con Anzu y la sujetó del brazo.

Yuugi, quien tenía una cara de putrefacción, -y tras jalarle levemente un mechón castaño para que inclinara la cabeza- se acercó cautelosamente al oído de la mayor. Y con voz tímida susurró:

—…escuché algo…

La piel de la joven se puso de gallina. Sus vellos de erizaron y sus ojos se abrieron con temor.

—…fué como…, como un graznido… como un…

Anzu no escuchó más.

Frente a ella, unos ojos amarillentos brillaron con maldad. El dueño de éstos era fornido, piel morena… pero clara. Sin cabello, pero a cambio tenía un enorme tatuaje de una calavera muy tétrica, la cual tenía una sonrisa altamente sádica.

—…¡Yuu-yuu!

Yuugi también quedó sin habla.

Observaba a otro hombre fornido de piel blanca y cabellos rubios mirándole con sadismo. La malicia brillaba en sus ojos oscuros.

—…¡An-an!

Ambos se acercaron, y tras ellos salieron dos más. No eran tan fornidos… pero su aspecto era desagradable. Cortadas, cicatrizes, dientes rotos y amarillentos… y una risa tan repugnante como lo eran sus intenciones.

—…¿Qué les parece?, Dios es tan bondadoso que nos brindó dos de sus ángeles para satisfacer nuestra desbordada lujuria… ¡qué bueno es!

—…Sí, nos regaló dos lindos ángeles por navidad… ¿Qué lindo gesto, eh?

—…¿ángeles?... ¿No es Atemu?

—…No—el hombre de iris amarillentas sonrió, dejando al descubierto su malgastada y asquerosa dentadura— es el hermanito…

—…y la novia

Anzu no evitó estremecerse. Los hombres les miraban a ella y a Yuugi con una mirada lujuriosa, tétrica… y además agregándole la risa macabra que tenían.

—…es una lástima, me habían comentado que el "satánico" era muy hermoso… y, dime angelito… ¿Y tu hermanito?

Yuugi no habló. Abrazó a la castaña con fuerza, y ésta le correspondió… sus caras eran de estupefacción, miedo y horror.

¿Qué le harían esos tipos?... o más bien… ¿qué no les harían?

—"…_Yami…"_

..-..-..-..

—…¡Mire anciano estúpido, ya me tiene harto!

—Pe-pero, señor Kaiba… ¡Sea razonable!

—Haga lo que le he dicho y cállese. No estaré más tiempo aquí… ¿Entiende?

—No es recomendable… tengo que analizar al joven y…

La antes mirada desesperada e irritada de Kaiba cambió completamente a una asesina. Lidiar con el doctor era más desesperante que ver un recital de ballet.

—Esta-ta bien… ¡Ahora mismo se lo tengo listo en la entrada!

El doctorcillo oprimió un botón rojo chillón y ordenó que trajeran al paciente de la habitación 213 a la entrada del hospital, en silla de ruedas.

Seto Kaiba lanzó un resoplido, y después comenzó a analizar la situación.

¿Qué haría con el joven?

Excelente pregunta… lástima que no tenía la respuesta.

Lo correcto sería llevarlo a su casa, así en el trayecto le preguntaría cosas… claves para dar facilmente con él…

…Un segundo…

¿Desde cuando le interesaba de tal manera que quisiese tener contacto con él?

No lo sabía, pero de solo imaginárselo… le causaba emoción…

Una emoción tan grande… que se confundía facilmente con el placer.

Pero… ¿por qué le causaba tanta emoción conocer al joven¿Por qué le había interesado desde un principio?

…Estaría... ¿enamorado?

Pero, era imposible. No tenía idea de quien fuese el joven, o que hacía para ganarse la vida.

Quizá le había atraído su bella apariencia…

Atracción.

Sí, era lógico. El amor es demasiado complicado para… tenerlo y entenderlo. Hablaría con el niño, y así se daría cuenta que no tenían nada en común.

Sus hormonas se tranquilizarían, y su vida regresaría a ser Mokuba, empresa, oscuridad, frialdad, egoísmo… y soledad.

Sí. Así se conocía… así viviría, y moriría.

—…¡Doctor!—el repentino grito de la enfermerilla casi logro estremecer a Kaiba, el cual desvió su vista de la pared hacía ella. —…¡El paciente escapó, y nadie lo vió!...

Por primera vez en la vida de Seto Kaiba experimentó un hueco profundo y vacío en el estómago. Como un sentimiento ahogado de haber perdido algo verdaderamente importante…

Algo sumamente valioso…

Algo…

Algo…

Algo… único

…¿Por qué le importaba tanto…¿por qué se sentía incómodo?...

¿En verdad era algo valioso para él?... ¿Algo invaluable?

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

**(1)** "Kali" (En la cultura hindú) representa la Diosa Negra, la cual su mayor aperitivo era la sangre. Es brutal e inspira miedo en la gente por sus crueles y sádicas prácticas. Es una de las diosas principales... además para los adoradores y fanáticos de Kali; no es tan temida, y solamente las personas educadas en viejas tradiciones la ven como una diosa iracunda.

Me gustan sus actos... sádicos. Donde la Diosa es temida entre el más macho de los hombres XD... n.n

**Ankoku: **O.O valla, si que me retrasé... y por los reviews que leí, a nadie le simpatiza Anzu, bueno... O.o a mí no me cae mal... pero tampoco bien, así... que no sé que pasará con ella XD.

_Agradesco los review a:_ **Sorrow Girl Magi, Shingryu Inazuma, ****Yami Rosenkreuz y Rosalind...**

Les comunico también, que es posible... que actualize más rápido el fic, ya que me he inspirado para otras historias... el camote y las vacaciones dan inspiración... n.n, aunque no tanto el camote... lo odio.

Pero aún así me lo como... ¿quién me entiende? O.o

Nos veremos en la próxima actualización... y ojalá haya sido de su agrado.

**¡Sayonara!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo**** 6**

"…Navidad, navidad… ¡Hoy es navidad!..."

De no ser por que Seto Kaiba estaba pensando en el chico fugitivo, habría dicho que ese canto estaba de más en la escena. Y que era estúpido.

Pero no. Seto Kaiba estaba… ajeno. Sintió el vació golpearle de pronto al momento que la enfermerilla –posiblemente asustada- había dicho las palabras mágicas…

"…¡El paciente escapó, y nadie lo vió!..."

Sí. Bastaron 7 palabras para desarmar al castaño frío y egoísta de Kaiba Corp.

—…— El doctorcillo se había quedado sin habla. Nunca le había pasado, y la primera vez tenía que ser con el empresario más egocéntrico, frío y despiadado del Japón.

¿Dónde había quedado su suerte?

La enfermera, notando la cara de estupefacción y horror del doctor, comprendió que el paciente era muy importante… o, al menos, la persona que estaba a un lado de él.

Y sí. Era Seto Kaiba.

La enfermerilla sudó frío y de la manera más sigilosa se retiró, cabizbaja.

Pensando, quizá, en donde trabajaría… si el empresario despidiera al plantel por ineficientes y fracazados.

—…Encuéntrenlo…—Susurró el castaño, casi inaudible para el nervioso doctor.

—¿Qué?

—¡Maldición, como es inútil! —El doctor se estremeció—¡Búsquelo!.

—¡Sí¡Enseguida! — El doctor salió de la habitación lo más rápido que podía, gritándole a la enfermera que le hablara a la policia en ese instante.

El castaño tomó una hoja de papel del escritorio y escribió el número de su celular para que lo tuvieran comunicado sí lo llegaban a encontrar –cosa que dudaba, la ineficiencia de las personas era increíble-. Salió del lugar, al principio se asustó al no encontrar su vehículo, pero después recordó que subió desesperado a la ambulancia.

Demonios. Era vergonzoso… ¿Cómo se había permitido actuar así? Ahora tendría que rentar un taxi.

Sin más preámbulos se dirigió a la parada solitaria. Y era una suerte, por que tenía mucho que pensar. Pero después reflexionó, sonrojándose vergonzosamente al ver lo que hacía…

¿Qué taxi pasaría en nochebuena a _esas_ horas?

Ese día no estaba actuando como siempre. ¡Estaba distraído¡Estaba… actuando como escasas veces lo conseguía Mokuba!. Estupendo… parecía imbécil…

Sonrió con sorna, burlándose de sí mismo.

…y hasta mazoquista también…

Ese chico lo tenía cautivado… tanto que había olvidado actuar como Seto Kaiba. Daba lástima… incluso vergüenza.

Y lo peor, es qué le había gustado.

Sacó el celular y ordenó al chofer que viniera ahora mismo al hospital de Dominó. Al terminar la llamada solo suspiró. No tenía nada que hacer… el chofer llegaría en unos minutos.

..-..-..-..

—Y… ¿por donde dijiste que vivias?

—Ehh… pues, no conozco estas calles… normalmente camino y no utilizo el vehículo…

La chica sonrió. Había notado que su acompañante estaba algo tenso. Quizá era una de las primeras veces que subía a un automóvil. Extendió el brazo izquierdo hasta tocar el piso alfombrado del vehículo, y vagó con los dedos hasta encontrar un pequeño aparato electrónico. (qué estaba en una esquina del asiento, por la puerta)

Yami lo miró confundido.

—…Es un reproductor de Mp3…—inquirió al ver la duda de su acompañante.

—Oh, claro… disculpa. No es que sea un retrasado, pero… no le tomaba forma…

—No importa… he notado que el ambiente se puso tenso… siempre escucho una canción y me relajo… deberías intentarlo…

—¿Canción?... ¿Cuál?

—Se llama "Apart"… mira, deja la pongo…—la chica presionó el diminuto botón y comenzó la tranquila canción.

…_So - you - said - that  
I - shall - try - to go on _

I've seen your eyes  
They shined like stars to me  
And then I saw your soul  
An empty hall

Kissing you was like  
Kissing the past  
I felt like giving in…

—…Se escucha bien…

No importaba cuantas veces trataba de relajarse, siempre las imágenes visitaban histéricamente su cabeza. Y, ahora… así de siemple una tranquila melodía lo comenzaba a arrullar. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó de sus labios y sus rasgos se suavisaron profundamente.

La chica sonrió, y comenzó a tararearla.

..-..-..-..

—¡ALÉJENSE, O NO RESPONDO! —la chica gruñó con valentía, aunque sus piernas temblaban involuntariamente. Tomó un tubo de metal de sus pies y lo cojió a modo de espada.

—…En verdad eres patética. Te la juegas de heroína. Y dime… ¿A quién quieres impresionar? —el rubio caminó hacia ellos, con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios. —Lástima, eres bonita… —la castaña enrojeció— Y muy estúpida… ¿Te sonrojas por algo insignificante? — Anzu lo miró con odio, y alzó el tubo metálico a la altura del cuello de él.

—Te dije que… no respondería. Lástima, eras guapo— la chica sonrió triunfante. Había ganado. Acercó el tubo y cuado estaba a punto de matarlo el grito de Yuugi la estremeció. El rubio aprovechó la distracción y de un rápido movimiento la golpeó en el abdomen, para después patearla cuando cayó al suelo.

—¡ANZU! —el nuevo grito de Yuugi molestó al calvo, el cual lo tenía atrapado por la cintura. Yuugi había gritado por que ese tipo lo había tomado… y a causa de eso Anzu yacía en el suelo. Inconsiente, y con heridas frescas. —¡Anzu, respóndeme… por favor! —sollozó.

—¡Cállate!, demonios… por eso odio a los niños. Serán muy bellos pero los odio, y más cuando empiezan a llorar y a rogar… dagh, asco.

—Oh… Kyou… si no lo quieres, dámelo.

—Esta bien… sodomizaré a la chica— comentó— De todos modos, ella es bonita y tiene buen cuerpo… no me defraudará.

El rubio miró a Yuugi con lujuria. Ese hermoso ángel quizás no pasaría la noche. El frío, el dolor… quizás era más de lo que pudiera soportar su pequeño cuerpo.

Mientras Yuugi veía la escena con terror. El calvo que lo sostenia lo dejó al cuidado del rubio, mientras él y los otros repugnantes seres lo seguían.

El mayor tomó por el cabello a Anzu, halándola, mientras los demás comenzaban a manosearla.

—¡¡ALTO, DÉJENLA!!... ¡¡SUÉLTAME!!—Yuugi forcejeó inutilmente. El rubio sonrió, y nuevamente le pregunto con voz seca:

—¿Dónde está tu hermanito?...

Yuugi se calmó. Era un alivio que no estaban interesados en el, pero era más horrible y horroroso que le tenían la vista a su hermano.

—Habla…—insistió. Acarició con habilidad el torso del menor, el cual se estremeció. —Dímelo…

—Yo… no, no… ¡No lo sé! —exclamó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Se sentía mal.

—No lo sabes… ¿Verdad? —deslizó su dedo índice, frotando con frenesí uno de sus pezones. —Sé que sabes… ¡Vamos! —finalizó, pellizcándolo.

Yuugi gritó de dolor. Una lágrima cayó. Quería a su hermano, quería que un héroe fuera a salvarlo… quería que Dios lo salvara.

—¡Ayúdame!... —pensó— ¿Estás allí, Dios?... ¡Ra, ayúdame!

..-..-..-..

—Sí… Mokuba, estoy bien. —la voz de Seto se oía suave, tranquilizando a su hermano a el otro lado de la línea.

—¡Hermano!... ¡Es navidad!

—Nochebuena…—corrigió. Mokuba lanzó un resoplido y Kaiba sonrió.

—Como sea… la fiesta comenzará en una hora… ¡Regrésate rápido!

—Mokuba…

—¿Qué pasa?... No me digas que te arrepentiste… ¡Seto, lo prometiste!

—No, no es eso. Para mi desgracia si asistiré…—Mokuba sonrió— pero, llegaré un poco tarde. Quiero que me hagas un favor, tómalo como regalo navideño para mí.

—¿Qué favor?...

—Quiero que investigues el paradero de los niños, los niños a los que les mandamos los regalos…

—Oh… sí

—¿Recuerdas al niño que vimos en la TV en la mañana?

—¿El de cabello colorido?... Sí¿qué con él?

—Investiga su paradero…

—¿Para qué?...

—Te lo diré después. Investiga y llamame. Entre más pronto me la des, llegaré más temprano… ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro. Te hablaré en menos de 10 minutos…—sonríe— Cuídate

—Tú también… Adiós.

Confiaba en las habilidades de Mokuba, asi qué no le sorprendió la rapidez en que recibiría la información. Se sintió sofocado, así que bajó la ventanilla. La brisa fría meció sus cabellos y cerró sus ojos para evitar que le comenzaran a arder. Sentía como si una bella ninfa le acariciaba el rostro con sus fríos, largos y esbeltos dedos. El auto frenó, pero la brisa seguía. Abrió los ojos para ver que el semáforo estaba en rojo y había un posible tráfico.

—Tardaremos un poco, Señor Kaiba…—comentó el chofer.

Resopló. Pero, era mejor así… servía que no daba vueltas como estúpido mientras esperaba el llamado de Mokuba.

Entonces, escuchó una melodía… una hermosa melodía.

El sonido se asentuaba de un automóvil negro, el cual tenía forma de carroza. Alzó una ceja por la extrañeza y singular forma de éste. ¿Una carroza… como automóvil cotidiano?. Era extraño… y quizá macabro. Tal vez era una forma de… representar su gusto por el amor a la muerte, era un tanto… excéntrico.

La curiosidad de saber quien era el dueño del extraño automóvil lo atrapó. Además también quería escuchar la melodía de más cerca.

Seto Kaiba caminó con cuidado por dentro de la limosina, si caía sería bochornoso. Y más para su perfecto orgullo. Se acercó a la ventanilla paralela a la puerta del conductor y miró a una joven de cabellera azabache corta y piel pálida. Bajó el vidrio, y por muy extraño –y extraordinario- que pareciera le habló.

—Disculpe…—la voz de el CEO se tornó un poco trémula. La chica lo encaró, un poco asustada.

—¿Sí?... ¿Puedo ayudarlo?…

—Me diría… como se llama esa canción

—¿Canción?...

Genial, estúpendo. La música había cesado. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta mala suerte?. Sintió un leve, muy leve calor en sus pómulos. Vergüenza.

—Oh… ¿Esta?

La chica activó un botón del pequeño aparato de sonido, y nuevamente, la melodía se repitió. El ojiazul asintió.

—Se llama… Trois Vierges, de Epica…

—Oh… sí, gracias.

—Me alegra que la escuchara, no pensé que se escuchara tan fuerte…

—Sí, es cierto. —comentó Kaiba, increíblemente amable. Si Mokuba lo hubiera visto, de seguro le hubiera dado un infarto. —Me llamó la atención su _carroza_…

—Oh, si… —la chica sonrió cómplice— Es mi vehículo…

—Es extraño…

—Pero, no más extraño que usted—se defendió—Me está hablando desde una ventanilla…

Seto Kaiba cayó en la cuenta. Tenía razón. En ese momento, él estaba actuando extraño. ¡Hablando con una desconocida desde la ventanilla del auto!... quien lo dijera.

—Tiene mucha razón…—Un sonido, proveniente de su bolsillo le recordó que era lo que hacía allí. Se disculpó y entró al vehículo. Como de esperarse era Mokuba.

—¿Qué pasó?...

—Tengo la información…

—Díme…

Mokuba pronunció el nombre de unas calles, números, y el nombre del niño que había hablado por la TV. Además de otras cosas de interés.

Aunque el castaño se lo había aprendido todo de memoria, lo apuntó en un papel. No se indignaría a darle las indicaciones al chofer por su boca. Tenía cosas que pensar.

..-..-..-..

Estaba en un pastizal. El sol era cálido, pero no le quemaba la piel ni le molestaba la vista. Sentía su calor, sin sentir el fuego. Era increíble. La vista era preciosa… los castillos medievales se veían a lo lejos, los pájaron cantaban sinfonías suaves y tranquilas. Juraría escuchar un piano, quizá en el castillo alguien lo tocaba.

Se dirigió a un sendero de piedra, caminando sobre el muy distraído por el paisaje: Las lomas con menudas flores blancas, bañadas por pequeñas perlas líquidas. El cielo azul con esponjosas nubes blancas, más brillantes y puras a consecuencia de los rayos solares. La hierva meciéndose con tranquilidad a consecuencia de la refrescante brisa. Árboles fornidos, gigantes y hermosos.

—¡Henry!... —se escuchó a la lejanía.

Miró con confusión a la persona que corría hacia el. Castaño, alto, piel clara y hermosos zafiros. Sus ojos carmín se abrieron de la impresión… ¿Era el?

—¡Oh, mi bello Henry… os estaba buscándote¿Donde te habéis metido?—su acento inglés le daba un aire elegante y seductor. — ¡Os estoy hablando!

—Caminando… ¿Quien sois? —se sorprendió al saber que el también hablaba así. Pero su voz era algo diferente. Era… suave y tímida.

—¡Cómo que quién sois!... ¡Soy Christian, Henry! —El pelirrojo lo miró con confusión—¿Os sucede algo?—preguntó con preocupación.

—Disculpadme… pero a vos no lo conozco

El castaño adquirió dolor. ¿Qué pasaba, por qué no lo recordaba?

—Henry… ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No sé… pero sigo insistiendo, a vos no lo conozco. ¿Podréis presentarte? —Christian, confundido, asintió.

—Mi nombre es Christian, vos sois mi Henry… tenemos una relación estrecha. Vos me amas como yo a tí. Sois… mi amor—El nombrado Henry enrojeció. —¿No te habéis golpeado la cabeza o algo por el estilo?... —El otro no respondió. —Sabéis que odio preguntar un "Estáis bien" cuando es obvio que no estáis bien…

—No se que me sucede… y no soy capaz de reconócerlo. Ni siquiera sabía que mi nombre era Henry…

—Te has golpeado, Henry, déjadme revisarte…

El castaño se aproximó. Por una extraña razón el ojirubí se sonrojó. Lo conocía… era… era…

—_Seto Kaiba_—susurró. Sus ojos se abrieron con pereza.

—Ya despertaste—comentó la ojiverde— Creo que las canciones tranquilas hicieron que te durmieras… si hubieras estado despierto te habrías extrañado…

Yami se confundió. Entonces… era solo un sueño. Ese atractivo joven de nombre Christian sólo fue una ilusión.

—… un chico castaño me habló—continuó—Dijo que le había gustado la música, y que le había llamado la atención la carroza… me agradó el tipo. No cualquiera se acerca a hablarme…

—¿Tenía ojos azules? —preguntó. Tenía una pequeña ilusión, pero sabía que era improbable…

—Sí—dijo la chica sorprendida, y Yami tubo una actitud similar. —¿Estabas despierto?...

—No… Kali¿Dónde dijiste que lo viste?...

—Te dije que se me acercó, venía en una limosina blanca… me preguntó de que era la música y…—cuando el joven dejó de prestarle atención, cesó la plática.

Limosina blanca, castaño, ojos azules… ¿Podría ser…?

—Bien. ¿Éstas calles te parecen familiares? —preguntó. El otro miró por la ventana. Asintió. Recordaba haberle dicho unas instrucciones antes de caer al sueño.

—Y… ¿Para donde voy? —la chica bajó el volúmen del aparato hasta apagarlo. Yami movió el dedo índice para apuntar una dirección, pero algo pasó.

—¡¡¡¡AYÚUUUUUUUUUUUUUDENME!!!! —un grito agónicamente desgarrador, parecía la voz de un niño. Después silencio.

La chica se estremeció. Los ojos de Yami se dilataron, y tembló como un niño.

—Yuugi…—susurró. La chica lo escuchó y sus ojos se dilataron del miedo. Era Yuugi, el pequeño hermano de Yami.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

**Ankoku:** Al fin!, ya hiba a cumplir un mes sin actualizar!. La inspiración me llegó de golpe..., quizás el otro fic fué buena idea subirlo n.n me ayudó a pensar. He puesto miles de veces Sleeping Sun de Nightwish... ¡Y eso ayudó a terminar el capítulo!... XD

Si sigo así, el fic terminará pronto. Espero actualizar una vez a la semana... ¬¬ la escuela no deja posibilidades. Pero, este día estubo nublado... con vientos fríos y sin la estrella quemada. Además mis gatos estan aquí, acompañandome. Y se pasan por el monitor cuando los ignoro... XD

**Yami:** Estás hablando de más... ¿No que te habían cortado la cabeza?

**Ankoku:** Eso fué en el otro fic... aquí no me paso nada n.n

**Yami:** O.o es raro...

**Ankoku:** Y es más raro como un dibujo de papel y computadora salga de la nada a hablarme...

**Yami:** Buen punto... n.nU

Nos veremos! y muchísimas gracias por los reviews!... Suben mi autoestima y me dan ánimos de seguirle y no abandonarla XD

Sayonara!


End file.
